penguinsrugratsfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Laughing Character
Chuckie Finster The Box (with his gap sound) Down the Drain (with his cider vinegar laugh) Let Them Eat Cake (with soy sauce laugh) Driving Miss Angelica (with butter laugh) Naked Tommy Chuckie's Red Hair (with mustard laugh) The Alien (with Minolta laugh) I Remember Melville (with honey mustard laugh) Psycho Angelica Vacation Chuckie's Duckling Grandpa's Bad Bug Baby Maybe (with cider vinegar laugh & Kitchen Aid laugh) Zoo Story I Do Angelica's Ballet (with gap laugh) Piggy's Pizza Palace What The Big People Do Junior Prom laughed because he got juice all over it. Tie My Shoes Share and Share a Spike Club Fred Angelica's Assistant Thumbs Up The Joke's On You Finsterella (with his gap sound) Falling Stars Big Brother Chuckie (with his gap sound) Bad Shoes A Tale Of Two Puppies (with his cider vinegar laugh) Early Retirement The Doctor Is In The Big Sneeze Lil's Phil's of Trash (with steak sauce laugh) The Rugrats Movie Rugrats Go Wild Three jacks in the beanstalk laughed because aunt moo pitcher squirts Angelica's face. Nickelodeon chuckie bumper Angelica Pickles Fluffy Vs. Spike (with Emerson laugh) Reptar's Revenge (with caramel laugh) Chuckie Vs. The Potty (with caramel laugh and espresso laugh) Family Reunion (with Orion laugh) Beach Blanket Babies (with marshmallow & chocolate laugh) Superhero Chuckie (with popcorn laugh) The Inside Story Chuckie Loses His Glasses The Slide Angelica's Ballet Susie vs. Angelica (with caramel laugh sound) Tricycle Thief (with caramel laugh) Rhinocertis! Cuffed The Shot Chuckie's First Haircut Educating Angelica Tommy and the secret club Home Movies (with toffee laugh) Chuckie's Red Hair The Carwash When Wishes Come True The Doctor Is In The Legend of Satchmo Tooth or Dare (with marshmallow laugh sound) Angelica's Worst Nightmare America's wackiest home movies The Mega Diaper Babies Piggy's Pizza Palace Dummi Bear Dinner Disaster Angelica's Birthday The Trial Tie My Shoes because tying Spike's ears before riding on Spike. The Sky is Falling Radio Daze Dust Bunnies The Wild Wild West Passover Chuckie Grows Dil Saver The Braveliest Baby Fountain of Youth The Family Tree Club Fred My Fair Babies (with honey laugh) All Growed Up Snow white (with marshmallow laugh sound) Three Jacks in the Beanstalk Phil DeVille Chicken Pops Meet the Carmichaels Zoo Story Grandpa's Bad Bug Psycho Angelica Potty Training Spike Falling Stars When Wishes Come True Bad Shoes Club Fred Angelica's Assistant Baby Maybe Heatwave Early Retirement The Doctor Is In The Big Sneeze Snow White Rugrats Go Wild Three Jacks & The Beanstalk laughed because aunt moo pitcher squirts Angelica's face. Lil DeVille Angelica the Magnificent Meet the Carmichaels Send in the Clouds Psycho Angelica Zoo Story Falling Stars Princess Angelica Early Retirement The Doctor Is In The Big Sneeze Angelica's Assistant Ransom of Cynthia Heatwave Baby Maybe When Wishes Come True Babysitting Fluffy Chicken Pops Grandpa's Bad Bug When Wishes Come True Chuckie's New Shirt Moving Away Potty Training Spike Bad Shoes The Art Fair Club Fred Rugrats Go Wild Snow White Three Jacks & The Beanstalk laughed because aunt moo pitcher squirts Angelica's face. Kimi Finster They Came From The Backyard (with Trademark laugh) Changes for Chuckie (with relish laugh) Dayscare (with Storage, trademark, Disney, Compaq, & Pompeii sound) The Great Unknown (with Trademark, Disney, and Oster sound) Day of the Potty (with Trademark sound) Time of Their Lives (with trademark, pistol & prairie sound) Diapies and Dragons (with Trademark sound) Finsterella (with Zenith and trademark sound) Angelicon (with trademark sound) Babies in Toyland Falling Stars because the babies have found Spike. Big Brother Chuckie (with Trademark sound) Kwanzaa (with Oster & Trademark sound) Early Retirement (Trademark, and icing laugh) The Doctor Is In The Big Sneeze Starstruck (Syrup, Proctor Silex, Vivitar & Trademark laugh) My Fair Babies (Trademark laugh, Maxell laugh, and Hisense laugh) Home Sweet Home (mayonnaise and Trademark laugh) Bad Shoes (Oster laugh, and Maxell laugh) Adventure Squad (Zenith laugh & Trademark laugh) Dil Saver (Trademark laugh) Angelica's Assistant Three Jacks & The Beanstalk (Trademark laugh) because aunt moo pitcher squirts Angelica's face. A Tale of Two Puppies (with her Compaq, & Praline sound) Club Fred Sister Act Rugrats Go Wild Tommy Pickles America's Wackiest Home Movies (with his Dunlop laugh sound) Angelica The Magnificent (with theme laugh) Autumn Leaves I Remember Melville Special Delivery The Art Fair Falling Stars laugh because the babies have found Spike. No Bones About it (with salt laugh) Piggy's Pizza Palace (theme laugh) What The Big People Do Potty Training Spike Psycho Angelica Spikes Babies (Kitchen Aid & Braun laugh) Curse of the Werewuff The Shot (theme laugh) Visitors from Outer Space (with theme laugh) Family Feud They Came From The Backyard (with his theme sound) The Rugrats Movie Let There Be Light (with theme laugh sound) Finsterella (with Maytag laugh sound) My Fair Babies (with Kaysar laugh) Naked Tommy Journey to the Center of the Basement Angelica's Assistant Dust Bunnies Let Them Eat Cake (with his ketchup laugh) The Art Fair laugh becaused the babies chasing Angelica throwing paint at her. Down The Drain (with ketchup laugh & gravy laugh) The Seven Voyages of Cynthia (with his Worcestershire sauce laugh) I Do (with theme sound) When Wishes Come True Grandpa's Bad Bug Junior Prom laughed becuase he got juice all over it. Big Showdown (with his 6teen laugh) Bad Shoes Share and Share a Spike (theme laugh) The Big House Little Dude Early Retirement The Doctor Is In The Big Sneeze (marmalade laugh Club Fred laughed because hearing Angelica's scream of a bug sandwich. Baby Maybe (with his theme & Cuisinart laugh) Fugitive Tommy (with his margarine laugh) Weaning Tommy (with his T-Fal & pinnacle laugh) The Carwash (with his Kenmore, Amana, and White Westinghouse laugh) Heat Wave (with his Nikon laugh) The Family Tree (with his Panasonic laugh) Zoo Story Mutt's in a name Chuckie Collects Changes for Chuckie (with his theme sound) Rugrats Go Wild Three jacks in the beanstalk laughed because aunt moo pitcher squirts Angelica's face. Dil Pickles Okey Dokey Jones and the Ring of the Sunbeans (with his costume laugh) Dil Saver (with his costume laugh) All Growed Up (with his costume laugh) Chuckie's Complaint Tommy for Mayor Discover America Music Babies in Toyland Raising Dil (with his frosting laugh) Rugrats Go Wild Three Jacks in the Beanstalk Susie Carmichael Tricycle Thief Junior Prom laughed because she got juice all over it. Rugrats in Paris My Fair Babies Rugrats Go Wild Three jacks in the beanstalk laughed because aunt moo pitcher squirts Angelica's face. Harold Frumpkin Three jacks in the beanstalk Laughed because aunt moo pitcher squirts Angelica's face. Betty DeVille The Perfect Twins Stu Pickles Dust Bunnies Grandpa Pickles Discover America Chas Finster Tie My Shoes The Big Sneeze Category:Lists